This is a study of the social ties maintained by men whose work requires continuity of high-level performance in responsible positions. These men must deal with stress in ways that will protect their continuing effectiveness in their work. The aim of the study is to describe the roles played by social ties in helping men deal with stress and, also, the processes by which social ties achieve helpfulness. In addition, the study will examine contributions to stress made by social ties and the necessity for maintaining them. The study is intended to contribute to our understanding of the ways in which social ties function or fail to function as "support systems." In recent years there has been much interest in the extent to which social relationships -- including relationships with confidants, kinship ties, friendships and neighboring relationships -- can lessen stress or buffer its impact. As yet, however, there has been no study examining in detail just how "social support" might take place: which relationship provide it and how. A sample will be drawn of eighty men: married, aged thirty to fifty-five, and employed as middle managers or in positions of equivalent responsibility as professionals, academics or independent entrepreneurs. Two interviews, spaced two weeks apart, will map each respondent's relational network, together with the understanding underlying each important relationhsip, the events that take place within it, and the relationship's provisions and costs. A third interview, to be scheduled six months after the second, will focus on the ways in which relationships have responded to recent stressful events or to recent events that have in some way constituted frustrations of goals or desires. The ability to maintain effective functioning despite stress or adversity is an important aspect of positive mental health. This research will explore the contribution made to this aspect of positive mental health by social ties.